


Open Pastures

by pkmntrashcan



Series: Bederia Week 2020 [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bederia Week, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, bederia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan
Summary: Day 7 | Open PromptGloria doesn't share this part of her life with just anyone--but Bede is that someone.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Bederia Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642234
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: Bederia Week 2020





	Open Pastures

The scent of hay and grass is thick. Galar sun beating down on them as they sit on the small farm behind her mom’s house. There’s an occasional breeze brushing past them; rustling the crops and flowers, threatening to knock Gloria’s hat off. And there’s the constant sound of Wooloo and Dubwool bleating in the distance that only serves to remind Bede of why he was huffing in the middle of the pasture.

He honestly didn’t know what to expect when Gloria grabbed his hands excitedly after a busy season and invited him here. 

But as they walked to Postwick she told him of how much she wanted him to see where she spent countless hours growing up. To show him the progress of those stray seeds she planted for him last year. To introduce him  _ properly _ to her mom. And of course, to show him the newborn Wooloo. 

Yet, as the morning filtered into the afternoon, and the arduous farm tasks turned into a moment of peace and quiet he found himself breathing. Taking in the views. Comforted in Gloria's presence--until they're surrounded by a flock of baby Wooloo that reminded him that they were indeed not alone. 

Many of them roll around aimlessly, some approach cautiously, and others are nudging their arms, pressing their faces into their hands, and getting their teeth into their sleeves.

Bede was only reminded that  _ these _ were the creatures--the very Pokemon of all Pokemon that he was constantly being compared to.

He glares. Their hair looking nothing alike; his was soft and luscious. Theirs were a mass of untamed fur. And right now, the fluff balls were stealing away Gloria’s attention as she kisses their foreheads and nuzzles into their wool--he finds his gaze narrowing, boring into the Wooloo’s docile expression.

They truly were simple Pokemon.

But Gloria loved them, cooing and smiling as they baa and trill happily. And while Bede was never one to try to pull Gloria away from her simple pleasures--this was supposed to be their day.

He was now missing  _ her. _ Her touch. Her attention.

“What’s wrong?”

Her eyes are staring right at him, mindlessly petting the Wooloo that wouldn’t leave her side. And it’s easy to tell: her concern over his sudden silence.

His eyes flicker to the Pokemon, then back to her.

“It’s just a shame you’re focusing on a playful Wooloo instead of your boyfriend,” he really didn’t mean to sound so  _ jealous _ , but with her essentially the poster child of Galar, it was far too rare to have gotten a moment alone. And yet as he watches her lips turn upwards he knows Gloria was enjoying this charade of his a little too much. 

“Really?” she asks playfully, turning her head towards the very Pokemon, as her lips purse cutely. “Do you think I’m paying too much attention to you Bwedey?”

A simple ‘woo’ in response as the pokemon shakes and slowly escapes her grip.

But it was one thing to hear the Pokemon agree, it was another to hear that she named it after  _ him. _

He’s scoffing, eyes rolling at the  _ defamation _ . 

“Did you really name it that?”

She grins in response, looking up at him as she announces all too proudly: “I think it’s cute.” 

But the Wooloo rolls away before it could agree or disagree, others following suit--leave these two alone for the time being as she scoots right up to him.

And it’s from this proximity Gloria notices how he’s pouting slightly, chin jutted away from her in near offense. Truthfully, Gloria was a little surprised seeing how Bede in this setting. Huffy under the sunlight he so ardently tried to avoid; portions of his face growing pink from the exposure. Grumpy, but with no stresses or constant reminders of everything they had to do when they got back. It wasn’t his aesthetic at all; the ground, the work, but Gloria noticed his soft smiles, him taking in the fresh air, the ability to just  _ relax _ somewhere so serene.

Well, serene minus the distracting Wooloo.

Her head angles to get into his view, finger lightly tapping his nose, “you’re my favorite, you know?”

She can see his shoulders relax a bit, note how he’s turning back towards her.

“And I named the baby after you cause it’s sweet just like you,” she teases removing her hat to place it on his head. To prevent his sunkissed skin from sunburn. He feels a little silly; curls haphazardly pressed in all sorts of unnatural angles, but it’s a look Gloria only finds all the more endearing as she giggles.

“No fair, you look good as a farmer,” she praises, feeding his ego like she knew it would before he reaches forward to pull her close.

They spend a moment in that hug. Taking in the warmth off one another. The softness. The feeling of belonging.

And when he separates, just barely, his finger is running across her cheek, a smear of dirt coming off with his thumb before he’s looking at her tenderly. 

And Gloria never felt so grateful for someone to put up with her antics, her silly whims, and even more obscure wishes. 

“Thanks for coming with me today, Bede,” she says as her head leans into his touch. “I don’t think many people would want to spend time on a farm surrounded by all these Wooloo…” her voice fading out in the very way he knew it would when she would get shy.

But he loved all of her. From her bookworm ways to her sunshine basking to her sometimes insane trips into the uncharted territories of the Wild Area.

He loved it all, cause it was a part of her. 

And it was a part she didn't show just anyone.

There’s a quiet, “of course,” that leaves him as his fingers brush back strands of her hair that have fallen out of her twin braids. “Anything to see you smile, to get you to relax, to let me in more,” harboring a breathy laugh out of her.

“So you’ll come by here more often and learn to garden?” she whispers under her breath as Bede chuckles, nodding his head. Willingly accepting his fate.

But as the laughs fade out, and tranquility surrounds them again, he can’t help leaning in slowly.

The kiss is light, yet full of love. Soft and sweet from the berries Gloria fed him earlier. And every pass of their lips only welcomes another kiss. It doesn’t take Bede much to slowly maneuver her back onto the grass, to gaze at her from above, eyes meeting each other’s lovingly before he’s leaning down to kiss her breathlessly--

But then there’s another ‘woo’ peeping behind them, interrupting them before their lips could meet.

Bede stares up at four Wooloo, all of which were looking at them curiously.

And with a sheepish smile from Gloria, Bede simply rolls his eyes, pecking her lips before deciding it was time to engage with the Pokemon she loved so much.

**Author's Note:**

> MINDLESS FLUFF CAUSE I CAN
> 
> It's subtle, but I feel like I explore (or will explore) a lot of Bede opening up to Gloria and I wanted it the other way around for once
> 
> tHANK YOU KEI FOR THE IDEA T__T


End file.
